Someone Else Calling You Baby
by NorwegianWood23
Summary: Two weeks after their break up, Bones goes to see Jim and try to patch things up. Turns out, he's in bed with someone else. Past Kirk/McCoy, background Spock/Kirk, eventual Gaila/McCoy. Title shamelessly stolen from the same song by Luke Bryan.
1. Chapter 1

Two weeks. Two weeks had passed since Jim had first told Leonard he'd wanted his space. Two weeks since that last horrific fight, that had nearly ended in fists being thrown. Two weeks since Leonard had suspected Jim of cheating on him.

Two weeks, and it felt like two goddamn years.

Leonard managed to stumble his way through his shifts, numbly going through the motions and keeping his focus on everything but Jim. He was thankful for Chapel, who would readily murder any of the nurses who tried to spread gossip about his relationship with the captain, but she couldn't stop the sympathetic stares they cast his way when they thought he wasn't looking.

Returning to his quarters at night was hell. Jim had been living with him, and he'd taken his things out the day after their fight, while Leonard was on shift. Walking back to his quarters to find it more barren than before, the second presence that had kept him company gone for God knows how long, was almost more than he could bear.

Leonard had drank himself to sleep that night.

He was going to try and talk to Jim today. He couldn't continue on with this silence, ignoring each other and acting like they weren't hurt. He missed Jim, and damn it all if he wasn't going to at least get their friendship back.

Walking down to Jim's quarters, he knocked on the door, heart pounding. He waited a few moments, and knocked again, just to be sure that Jim really wasn't there. When he still got no response, he began to turn around, ready to head to the bridge or the mess in an attempt to find him.

However, the sound of the door _woosh_ing open made him turn back around.

Standing in the doorframe was Jim, lips swollen and pupils blown wide with lust. His shirt was rumpled, and his pants were buttoned but unzipped. His blonde hair, already normally messy, was even more so, as if someone had been running their fingers through it.

"Oh! Bones! Hey-uh…what brings you by? I'm a little…busy right now."

Leonard stared at him, feeling his anger beginning to build.

"Bones? You okay? You need something?"

"Who're you in there with?"

Jim's expression changed from sheepish to pissed in seconds, jaw clenching and eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Bones, we broke up two weeks ago. Who I'm with is none of your business."

"Jim, answer the fucking question. Who are you in there with?"

Jim continued to stare at him, expression unreadable, until he finally responded.

"Spock," he said softly.

Leonard felt like the ground had just fallen out from underneath him, like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on. The exact same person Leonard had suspected Jim of cheating on him with was in Jim's bed, waiting for him to come back so they could fuck.

And here was Leonard, standing in the hallway with the intention of trying to make things work again, looking like a pathetic fool. So he reacted in the way he best knew how to.

"You're a fucking ass, Jim. First you cheat on me with that bastard, and then you have the gall to say you want some space-giving me the goddamn false hope that what we had wasn't completely ruined-and when I come to try to talk this shit out, you're fucking that pointy-eared bastard? Fucking rot in Hell, Jim."

"Look, we broke up two weeks ago-you have no right to be mad about this!"

"Oh yes I fucking do!" Leonard was all out snarling at Jim now, ignoring the crew members who had stopped to stare. "You're a fucking lying bastard! You broke my goddamn heart, and now you're acting like you didn't do shit wrong?"

"I told you I wanted to have some space, Bones, which I thought you knew meant-"

"That you needed some space! That we were still together, just separated. If you wanted to break up for that pointy-eared bastard, you should have fucking said so." Turning on his heel, Leonard stormed off, glad for once that the few lingering crew members were so terrified of him already; they scattered as soon as they saw him turn, leaving him to storm back to the lift. Once inside, he hit the button for his floor hard enough to crack it.

Stomping off of the lift and down the thankfully empty hall to his quarters, Leonard barely managed to keep from punching the wall. It wasn't until he was in his quarters with the door shut and locked that he truly let himself go, slumping to the floor and allowing the tears to flow.

"Fucking golden-skinned bastard. Knew he'd pull a stunt like that. Knew he'd break my fucking heart, just like Jocelyn-_goddammit!" _

Grabbing the glass of whiskey he'd been drinking before heading to Jim's quarters, Leonard flung it across the room and felt marginally better when he heard the shatter of the glass. Standing up, he staggered over to the bed, grabbing the bottle of whiskey on his way. Chugging straight from the bottle, he flopped down onto the bed, not caring that some of the alcohol sloshed out and onto his chest and sheets.

He was going to get drunk, and he was going to forget all about that beautiful smile and the way his skin felt beneath his fingers. He was going to forget all about Jim, and the mental image of him and Spock in bed, limbs tangled and pale skin contrasting against golden skin.

Two hours and a bottle of whiskey later, and Leonard's ceiling was spinning. His vision tunneled a few times, and parts of the night were patchy. Just as he was extending an arm to feel around for a hangover hypo in his nightstand, he heard his door open.

"Jim? 'Sat you?" he asked, tongue stumbling over the syllables. He tried to raise his head and found he couldn't; the action brought on a fresh wave of nausea, and he really didn't feel like throwing up that night.

"No," a soft female voice said. "Not Jimmy. Just Gaila. You okay, hon?"

"Jimmy dumped me," Leonard slurred, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

"I know, Lenny," she cooed. Leonard cringed a little at the use of her pet name for him, but was too drunk to care.

"Dumped me for that pointy-eared bastard."

"I know."

"How?"

"Lenny, sweetheart, the whole ship knows. Almost everyone heard about your fight with Jimmy earlier."

"Oh."

Leonard's head was beginning to hurt, and he thought he just might throw up.

"Hypo?" he slurred, motioning towards what he thought was the nightstand. Gaila didn't answer, but the sound of her rummaging through the nightstand drawer told him she was searching for it. He barely felt the prick against his skin as she administered the medicine. His head began to clear some, and he felt less like throwing up.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"Anytime. You going to be okay, sweetie?"

"Dunno."

Leonard heard her sigh, and then felt the bed next to him depress as Gaila climbed in next to him.

"I'm gonna stay here with you tonight. I don't think you really need to be alone."

"You're right."

He sighed softly when he felt her press up against him, arm draping over his waist. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, the other resting over the hand on his waist. He was grateful for the company-God only knows what else he would have done if Gaila hadn't shown up.

"Get some sleep, Lenny."

"Mmm." He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of another body pressed against his, rather than the ache in his heart.

In the morning, he awoke with a mild hangover and an armful of Orion. His heart still ached, but he didn't feel so lost as he had last night.

He pressed a kiss to the top of Gaila's still sleeping head.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Two weeks since his first meaningful relationship since the divorce with Jocelyn fell apart. Two weeks since his world had turned upside down.

Two weeks, and he was finally starting to feel the vice-like grip around his chest loosen just a little.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was awkward, to say the least.

Leonard hadn't been needed on the bridge for anything, and wasn't part of the away team for the latest diplomatic mission, so he holed himself up in his office in Sick Bay with the threat of a random hypo to the neck if anyone bothered him.

Spock had come by early on to apologize, offer condolences, something. Leonard didn't know, and didn't care. He'd told Spock to leave just as soon as he'd shown up.

"Doctor, I do not wish for there to be any ill feelings between-"

"Then you shoulda thought of that before you went an' fucked Jim," Leonard snarled at him. He felt a morbid sense of satisfaction when guilt flickered across the Vulcan's face.

"Jim had not informed me of your separation. He merely stated that you two were no longer together. I inferred that this meant your relationship had been terminated."

"'Course you did. And of course Jim didn't tell you we were just separated. Apparently, in Jim speak, that means 'I'm breaking up with you.' Fucking infant." Leonard had snarled and clenched the PADD in his hand so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Look, Spock, I'm a little angry right now. A lot angry, actually. I really don't want to see yours or Jim's faces unless necessary just now. So you mind leaving my office? I'll contact you when I'm not still in shock over the entire situation."

He'd watched as Spock's jaw had clenched, then relaxed, and he inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"I apologize for bothering you, Doctor."

"Yeah," was all he grunted out, watching as Spock left his office, back ramrod straight and hands clenched behind him.

"Fuckin' pointy-eared bastard. Dunno what Jim sees in him."

That was a lie. Leonard knew what it was. There was something about Spock that Jim was drawn to; it was like the moon to the Earth-Spock was the Earth, and Jim was the moon, helpless to the pull of Spock. And if Leonard was being honest with himself, he knew it was going to happen eventually. He just never imagined it would be so soon.

The sound of his door opening pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Look, I told Chapel not to let anyone in here so I can get some paperwork done, so unless you're dying, kindly get the-oh." He paused his tirade when he saw who it was.

"You're awfully cranky today, Lenny," Gaila tutted at him, locking the door behind her and walking over to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"Think I've got a damn good reason to be," he snarled back, not at all wanting to discuss the breakup yet again.

"So why not go find someone else to fuck?"

Leonard's scowled at her.

"Because casual sex isn't really my thing."

"Why not? You'd get over him faster. Isn't the human saying, 'To get over someone, get under someone else?'"

Leonard cringed at the crudeness of the statement.

"And run the risk of catching any number of sexually transmitted infections, or ending up fucking something with teeth in every orifice or something equally horrific? No thank you."

Gaila laughed, a high, tinkling sound that somehow caused Leonard to relax.

"Then have sex with me. From what Jimmy said, you're great in bed, and I'm getting bored with the engineers."

"That's nice and all, but no. I'm not sleeping with anyone else for a long time. Possibly ever."

Gaila shook her head, coral lips curving up into a small smile.

"That's a shame. Someone as beautiful as you being celibate? That should be a crime. If you change your mind, you know where to find me." She stood and walked around his desk, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of his head, fingers brushing along his shoulder. Gaila had always been the touchy feely type, something that had taken Leonard several months to adjust to once he and Jim had begun dating.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, and Gaila?" Leonard hesitated as she reached the door, turning her head and raising an eyebrow. "…Thank you for last night."

Gaila smiled warmly at him.

"I don't like seeing you sad, Lenny." With that, she slid out of his office and left him to his paperwork.

Leonard thought about her offer for the rest of the day. He mulled it over between stacks of paperwork, tossed it around during dinner, and even debated it on his way up to his quarters.

He weighed the various pros and cons.

On the pro side, it was no strings attached, one night only sex with one of the most beautiful women Leonard had ever seen. It was something to take his mind off of his aching heart (which he'd numbed with the help of some Jack Daniels he had stored away in his office), and give him a brief burst of pleasure that wasn't going to kill him in the next few years. And, she had propositioned him. There'd be no chase involved, no fear of rejection, no embarrassment in the morning. Gaila was just as likely to leave afterwards as any other nameless drunken one night stand, and while they would see each other again on the ship, she wouldn't make things awkward or strange.

On the con side, Leonard didn't _do _one night stands with people he considered best friends. He and Gaila had bonded as his relationship with Jim was developing, and he considered the woman one of his closest friends. And the last time Leonard had slept with someone he was so close to, everything had gone to Hell in a hand basket within the week. And Leonard really couldn't handle that again; he was just now starting to feel a minor sense of normality, and going through another type of heartbreak that quickly might just break him completely.

By the time he reached his quarters, Leonard had made up his mind. Striding in and kicking off his boots, he went straight for his bottle of whiskey and took a swig from it. He was just about to punch in the code for Gaila's comm unit when his door opened, revealing the green woman.

"How in the hell do you do that?" he asked, both startled and relieved. He'd had no clue how to ask for her to come to his quarters, and she'd spared him that.

"Women's intuition?" she replied, grinning as the door shut behind her.

"That's really your answer?"

"I know you better than you think, Lenny."

He cringed at the use of her nickname for him, and took another swig from his bottle.

"I don't think I like that."

"Mmm. Well, too bad. I just spared you the awkwardness of asking for what I've already offered you, didn't I?"

Leonard flushed at that, mentally cursing Gaila for her innate ability to pinpoint Leonard's weaknesses.

"So, uh…how does this…how do we…?" Leonard trailed off, feeling his face heat up even more, and hating himself for stammering. Seduction had never been his forte, even with Jim. And God dammit, he did _not _need to be thinking about Jim right now.

"You're cute when you're nervous, Lenny." She flashed him a mischievous grin, and Leonard had a fleeting mental image of his face bursting into flames, it was so hot.

"Shut up," he mumbled, taking another swig from his bottle before setting it down; too much, and he wouldn't even be able to get it up.

"That sounds like a _wonderful_ idea!" she chirped, and holy shit, when did she get all the way across the room and in his personal space?

"I can think of several _much _better uses for my mouth right now."

"Really now?" Leonard's eyebrow shot up, and his hands reflexively went to her hips, palms sweaty and shaking ever-so-slightly.

"Mhm." She stood on her tiptoes to reach his face (and wasn't that strange? Jim had always been able to just crane his neck just a little, and-he really should stop thinking about that bastard), and pressed her coral-painted lips against his in a soft kiss. Her arms slid around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. The kiss remained soft and slow, as if she were allowing him to ease into the idea, until his fingers curled around her hips tighter, and then Leonard found her tongue sliding into his mouth, and oh God, how he'd needed this.

Things were a bit of a blur after that, the two stumbling around his quarters until they hit the bed, clothes coming off and being flung every which way, and then they were falling into his bed, Gaila giggling when he stumbled and almost landed on top of her.

"Graceful as ever, Lenny."

"Shut your mouth," he growled, leaning down to catch her lips in another kiss. His hand came up to cup one of her breasts, and Leonard groaned at the feel of it, soft and warm and fitting perfectly in his hand. She sighed at the touch, and moaned when his thumb brushed over one perky, orange-y brown nipple. The moan grew in volume when he pinched the nub, and she brought one of her legs up to wrap around his waist.

Her fingers in his hair tugged and guided his head down to her chest, where he quickly took the hint, and dragged his tongue over the nipple, earning him a breathy, high-pitched moan. His other hand came up to pinch the other nipple while his mouth worked on the first one, his free hand going to her thigh and curling around it.

"Oohh, fuck, Len-" she gasped when his teeth came down on her nipple, a warning against using his nickname in bed. She pulled his hair hard in response, and he growled around her breast.

"Now don't you go pullin' my hair like that, darlin'," he reprimanded her, releasing her nipple to do so. She took advantage of the moment to flip them, so she was now straddling his hips and grinning down at a very confused Leonard.

"I will do as I please," she told him, leaning down to kiss a trail up his jaw to his ear, nipping at the lobe.

"Little shit," he growled, dropping his hands to his waist and curling his fingers around her hips.

"Do what I can," she said, reaching down and grabbing his cock. Leonard groaned as her hand wrapped around him, and bit his lower lip when he felt the head rub against her lips.

"F-fuck, Gaila," he groaned, resisting the urge to thrust his hips up; knowing Gaila, she'd stop all activity to tie him down and do as she pleased with him, while he could only sit and watch.

She simply flashed him another grin, and slowly lowered herself onto him, hands resting on his shoulders, eyes closed and head tilted back in pleasure. It took everything he had not to thrust up into her without warning, giving her time to adjust and find the right angle.

And oh, did she find it.

Rolling her hips, she set a fast-paced rhythm, riding him for all he was worth. It was all Leonard could do to dig his fingers into the soft globes of her ass and thrust his hips upwards, the only noise the sound of flesh slapping together and Gaila's loud, _very _enthusiastic moans and Leonard's deep groans.

Leonard buried his face in her neck as he thrust up, sure his fingers were leaving bruises on her ass, and not really caring. She was hot and wet and tight around him, and was making those God damn delicious moans so close to his ear and doing this _thing _with her hips, and her hand was snaking between them, and-_oh. _

He watched in fascination as her slender fingers rubbed against her clit, occasionally brushing against his dick as it slid in and out of her, and Jesus Christ, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"C'mon, darlin'," he panted, tilting his head to the side and pressing a biting kiss to her collarbone. He felt her clench around him, and a high pitched keening noise escaped her as she came, spasming around him.

"Oh, Leonard!" she gasped, and that was it. One, two more thrusts up into her, and he came with a groan, curses and endearments falling from his lips.

They remained together for a few long moments, each catching their breath before Gaila finally slid off of him and laid down on the bed.

"My thighs are killing me," she groaned, stretching them out.

"Glad to hear it was good for you," he muttered darkly, reclining against the headboard and scowling down at her.

"Of course it was, silly," she giggled, snuggling up to him and wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'm just saying. I'm going to be sore for the first time in a long time tomorrow." She twisted around to check out her backside.

"I'm pretty sure you even bruised my ass."

"Mhm." Reaching down, he brushed his fingers over said bruises in an unspoken apology. "Sorry."

"No need. I like it rough." She grinned up at him, and Leonard shook his head. His arm was draped around her shoulders, idly playing with her curls, until a thought occurred to him, and he froze.

"You're on birth control hypos, right?"

"Oh my God, that is the worst pillow talk I've ever heard, and I once fucked an accountant."

"Answer the damn question."

"Yes, of course I am. I'm not _that _stupid, Lenny. Now shut up and lay down." Scowling at her once more, Leonard obeyed, sliding down and under the covers, making a mental note to change the sheets in the morning.

"We're definitely doing that again," she murmured as she pillowed her head against his chest. He nodded in vague agreement, ordering the lights to dim and closing his eyes.

That night, he slept the soundest he had in weeks. When he awoke to find her soft, warm body still curled up against him, he allowed himself a small smile.

Maybe she had been on to something after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up to another body in his bed was both a pleasant and disorienting feeling for Leonard.

"Jim," he murmured, still half-asleep and shifting to lay on his side and toss his arm around the sleeping figure. As soon as his fingers touched the soft curve of her hip, his eyes cracked open in surprise, and he squinted to focus on the green figure laying next to him.

"Gaila," he sighed, last night's events rolling quickly through his brain. He settled back down and studied her still sleeping form through half-open eyes, sleep still fogging his brain and hindering his thought process.

"Mmm...morning Lenny." He started a little at the sleepy voice, thick and rough with sleep. She smiled up at him, pale blue eyes warm and hazy as she pulled herself out of the clutches of sleep.

"Hey."

Leonard never was much for pillow talk.

"Been up long?" she asked, stretching and arching her back, pressing her body closer to Leonard's. He hummed appreciatively at the press of soft skin and curves against his own body, gently rubbing his fingers into the curve of her hip.

"Nah. Just got up."

"Damn. I was hoping you'd made breakfast." She grinned cheekily at him, eyes twinkling. Leonard shook his head and mock-scowled at her.

"What do I look like, your personal maid?" he growled, sliding his palm down to the small of her back and resting there.

"I don't think you can pull off the maid costume as well as I could, Lenny. Your hips are too narrow."

"Thank you?"

Gaila laughed at the confused look on his face, a soft, throaty sound much different than any other laugh he'd heard from her. It made him think of Jim, and mornings spent lounging in bed, laughing and teasing each other, simply enjoying the other's company before having to go off to work.

The thought sent a pang of hurt through his entire body, and he quickly shook his head and brought his focus back to the present.

"So. About that breakfast..."

"I'm not getting up to make breakfast, Gaila."

"Aww, but why not?"

"Because it's cold, and I'm not walking bare ass naked over to that replicator for you. I'd put on my pants, but they seem to be, ah...over by the couch."

Leonard lifted his head and glanced around the room, mildly amused at the sight of so much clothing strewn haphazardly about his quarters. Gaila's red lace bra was hanging off of the bathroom doorknob, and Leonard briefly wondered at how he'd managed to throw it there of all places.

"Well...I'm just going to have to find a way to warm you up, now aren't I?"

Leonard turned his head, eyebrow raised, in time to have coral lips press against his in a slow, soft kiss.

"Might work," he murmured, smirking as she slid on top of him, the covers sliding away to reveal her perky breasts and flat stomach. He marveled at the sight, sliding his hands down to her hips. With a grin, she leaned down and began kissing a trail from his neck, down his chest, to his stomach, and-oh.

Maybe he would go make her breakfast, and even serve it in bed, if this was going to be the reward he got.

"You not on shift today?" Gaila asked, reclining against the headboard and quietly munching on a piece of toast. She had won the battle after all, and Leonard had replicated them breakfast, which they were currently eating in bed.

"Gamma shift tonight," he grumbled around a mouthful of bacon. "You?"

"Nah. Day off."

"Ah." He took a drink from his glass of orange juice, mulling that one over. Would Gaila want to spend the day together? And if so, would she just want to fuck all day? Because Leonard really didn't think he had the stamina to do that.

"Mhm. I was thinking of going and harassing Nytoa. We haven't really talked in a while. That, or I was going to go play chess with Pasha."

"Full day, I see."

"Oh yeah. What about you?"

"Paperwork," he grunted, suddenly gumpy again. He'd half hoped that Gaila would want to spend the day with him, if only to keep him from thinking too terribly much.

"Well aren't you just exciting?" she replied, reaching over and plucking a piece of bacon from his plate. He swatted at her hand, scowling as she popped the piece in her mouth, grinning at him all the while.

"Some of us have to deal with that shit. And I'd have a hell of a lot less of it to deal with if your department could learn basic safety measures."

"Hey, we're not a bunch of idiots down in engineering, you know," she replied, mock offended. "We're just enthusiastic about our jobs."

"So enthusiastic you blow shit up and don't come to Sick Bay to have your second degree burns treated?"

"Don't get mad at me because Jeffery's an idiot!"

"Uh huh." Leonard rolled his eyes and finished off his oatmeal and glass of orange juice before taking Gaila's plate (and Jesus, could the woman eat; she'd put away a stack of pancakes, some sausages, two slices of toast, some of Leonard's bacon, and a bowl of peaches and yogurt) and his and going to place them in the disposal unit, to be washed later.

He was still naked, and had actually forgotten until he turned back around to see Gaila staring openly at his chest. She met his gaze, and slowly dragged her tongue over her lips.

Fuck, Leonard thought. I don't know if I can go another round...

And then she was in his personal space, pressing up against him and kissing him hard and fast, and she tasted like peaches and juice, and Leonard did have a bit of a sweet tooth...

Turns out, Leonard had more stamina than he originally thought. Gaila left his quarters after their fifth round of sex, hair still damp from the shower (where she'd nearly fallen, hands scrabbling for purchase on the slick tiles as Leonard thrust into her hard and fast. He'd declared shower sex off-limits from then on out, worried about either one of them falling and break their neck), calling goodbye over her shoulder and winking at him as she strode out of his quarters, cheerful and bouncy as ever.

Leonard didn't quite know what to do with himself now that he was alone.

There was still six hours before his shift started, and the paperwork he had left would take an hour, maximum.

He had no clue what to do after that was done. It was too early in the day to start drinking, and he wasn't about to show up to his shift drunk.

Normally, on days like today, he and Jim would sit on the couch and watch old holos of twentieth century movies until their shifts started; Jim's favorite had been one called Star Wars. Leonard had been partial to the period dramas, such as Gladiator and Robin Hood. Jim had always teased him about it, saying that he only liked watching them because the main actor, a man named Russell Crowe, was shirtless in the vast majority of the movies.

Leonard shook his head at the thought, feeling the heartache creep back in.

He missed Jim, no matter what he tried to tell himself or anyone else. He missed waking up next to the kid, missed holding him, talking to him, missed everything about him.

And here he thought he wasn't the sentimental type.

Settling down on the couch, he pulled the stack of PADDs sitting on the end table into his lap and got to work. Dull, routine paperwork always managed to keep his mind off of whatever was bothering him.

Unfortunately, the mental respite didn't last very long. The paperwork took an hour at most, and after that, Leonard didn't know what to do with himself. Usually, when he'd had down time, Leonard had occupied himself with picking up after Jim, planning their next shore leave, or harassing Jim to get his own paperwork done. Any number of things, most of them revolving around Jim.

But he didn't have that now. Without Jim, Leonard was lost.

That thought alone was enough to kill whatever minor semblance of happiness he had thought he was beginning to achieve.

Rubbing his face, Leonard cast his mind around for things to do to keep his mind off of such depressing thoughts.

He finally settled on an old holo, something neither he or Jim had been particularly attached to. He settled on an action film, full of explosions and gunfire, with a dash of humor thrown in-_R.E.D._

The movie worked for the two hours or so that it ran, just plotless enough to keep hi, from thinking, but with enough twists to keep him interested. Unfortunately, when it was over, he still had three hours to kill before his shift started.

Leonard was a working man; the lack of things to do was driving him crazy. He'd cleaned his quarters two nights before, reorganized his clothing, and had scrubbed the bathroom. Short of rearranging the furniture, there wasn't much of anything for him to do in his quarters.

So, for a lack of things to do and a desire to shut his brain off, Leonard laid down on the couch and closed his eyes, preparing for a nap.

He slept fitfully, and awoke with a crick in his neck. He grumbled the entire way down to Sick Bay, and mumbled at Nurse Chapel to get him a painkiller hypo when he walked in. She passed him one without a word, silently seizing him up, but choosing to remain silent. He was thankful for it.

The rest of his shift went uneventfully; the engineering department was thankfully quiet, and the next away mission wasn't for another three days. Nothing was out of the ordinary, and while Leonard would normally be thankful for such a thing, tonight, he wasn't. He wished for something extreme to happen, anything.

He never got that wish.

Instead, he got a normal, quiet shift that left him plenty of time to think about everything, and no time to shut his brain off.

He was treating himself to a stiff drink when he got back to his quarters.

His plans for a drink and oblivion were interrupted, however, by Gaila sliding into his room an hour after he'd gotten back from his shift. He was laying in bed, skin and hair still damp from the shower, and he was clutching a glass of Andorian ale in his hand. She smiled at him and tutted.

"Drinking without me, Lenny?"

"Didn't know you were coming by."

"Of course I was. Can't leave you alone for too long, now can I?"

He had no response to that. She smirked at him, taking his silence as agreement, and slid into his bed. She'd come prepared for staying the night, this time, wearing a pair of pink silk shorts and a matching tank top, the sleeves just barely staying on her shoulders. She pressed up against him, lips against his ear, and the combination of silk and warm skin and hot breath on his ear was enough to have Leonard shivering with desire.

"Don't worry, Lenny. I'll take care of you," she murmured, fingers caressing his jaw.

That night, Leonard forgot all about Jim, instead focusing his thoughts on green skin and soft lips, tight, wet heat, and high, breathy moans.

That night, he slept heavier than he had in weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks continued on in much the same way: Leonard went to work, tried his hardest to keep himself busy, and came back to his quarters to find Gaila there. Sometimes she was there before him, sometimes after. The nights when she got there before him, he'd find her in his bed, naked and sprawled out, a come hither look on her face.

Leonard was grateful for the distraction.

Only problem was, Gaila couldn't be there all the time. And during the day, those thoughts crept back into his brain. Leonard couldn't keep them at bay without having something to distract him, and he was running thin on things to do; he'd rearranged his quarters three times, organized his clothes and his alcohol collection, and had scoured the bathroom to the point that he didn't believe another germ would survive for at least four months.

He was getting more and more restless. It was, however, getting easier for him to face Jim up on the bridge, even when he was standing unbearably close to Spock.

But it still didn't stop his heart from hurting when he was alone in his quarters, looking around and remembering happier times.

It was during the fourth week of their…relationship that Gaila began to notice Leonard's depression wasn't fading as quickly as she'd thought it would. That was about the time that she started coming around more during the day, and not just for sex. She would stop by his quarters and watch holos with him, or have a drink before shift. Sometimes she'd bring a brush and would make him sit on the floor in front of her while she groomed him in that weird way of hers.

It was during one such session that Leonard finally asked the question that had been bothering him for the past few weeks.

"Why're you doing this, Gaila?"

"Doing what?"

"Keepin' me company like this. Sleeping with me. All of it. Why? I'm sure you've got better things to do than keep an old man like myself company."

"Lenny, stop thinking of yourself as old. You're only three years older than me! And I like keeping you company. You're fun, and hilarious in a grumpy sort of way. And you're _fantastic _in bed. But mostly, Lenny, I don't like seeing you sad."

Leonard felt his heart swell and his entire body warm up. He'd begun to think no one would really ever care again, until now.

"…Thank you," he murmured, leaning into her hands.

"It's my pleasure," she said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. They lapsed back into silence, Gaila's fingers combing through his hair, blunt fingernails scraping over his scalp, Leonard staring at his own hands clasped in his lap. It was a pleasant silence, and for the first time in a month, Leonard's mind didn't wander to old memories of Jim. Instead, it was focused on Gaila's hands in his hair, the sensations that were working to relax him.

Leonard thought he might be falling in love a little bit.

It was after the grooming session that Leonard decided to go talk to Jim. They hadn't spoken beyond the bare minimum, and he and Spock weren't even acknowledging that the other existed.

His heart was pounding as he approached Jim's quarters. He'd made sure Jim was alone before coming down here. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and pressed the buzzer to his door. He felt like his heart was about to leap out of his throat as he waited for Jim to answer.

Finally, the door opened, revealing a smiling Jim. His bright smile faltered when he saw who it was.

"Oh. Hey Bones."

"Um. Hi Jim. Can I come in?"

"Er…sure."

Jim stepped back awkwardly, allowing Leonard to step into his quarters. They were just as he'd remembered, only neater and warmer; he supposed that was a side effect of living with Spock.

He stood in the middle of the room, the silence between them growing more and more awkward each second that passed.

"Jim, I'm sorry," Leonard finally blurted out. "I'm sorry for exploding on you a month ago. I had no right to do that. I just…I was hurt, Jim. I was holding on to false hope, and I was angry that you were leaving me. It…it was like Jocelyn all over again. And I'm sorry for that. That's not your fault. I knew you and Spock would happen. It was only a matter of time. I just didn't know when. And I certainly wasn't prepared for it. But, basically, what I'm getting at is, I'm sorry for flipping shit like I did, and I miss you."

Leonard turned around, heart racing again, to take in Jim's expression. The blonde was staring at him, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Bones, I…uh…Look, I'm sorry, but I'm with Spock, and-"

"Jim, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you back, but that's not why I'm here. I just wanted to apologize. I miss talking to you, out of everything. You're the first real friend I've made in a long damn time, and I hate not having that friendship."

Jim's face relaxed marginally, and he even smiled a little.

"I missed you too, Bones. And I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did."

Bones' heart slowed down, and he felt the vice that had been gripping his heart for the past month ease.

"Thank you, Jim," he murmured, feeling a smile beginning to tug at his lips.

And then the silence became awkward again, and Leonard didn't know quite what to say.

"So, uh-"

He was cut off by Jim suddenly launching himself into Leonard's arms, hugging him fiercely around the neck. Leonard stood still, momentarily shocked into immobility, before bringing his arms up and wrapping them around Jim's waist, hugging him tightly. They held each other for a few long moments, until Jim slowly began to pull away. Leonard let him go, albeit reluctantly.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to come and hug you like that, Bones. I fucking _hated _not talking to you. Spock's great and all, but I missed having you grump at me. And drinking with you. And telling you about the dumbasses on the away missions. Fuck, I just missed _you, _Bones."

Leonard's heart swelled at that, and and had to resist the urge to reach out and hug him again.

"Same here, kid. It's too quiet around Sick Bay and in my quarters without you coming around to harass me."

"I tried to go down there once last week. I thought Chapel was going to castrate me when she saw me."

Leonard laughed at that, imagining the look on Chapel's face when Jim showed up at the doors of Sick Bay.

"Sorry about that. She's a little bit protective of me."

"So I noticed."

They lapsed into silence yet again. Leonard was the one to break it this time.

"I kind of need to go. I have some other stuff to take care of. But, uh…comm me if you wanna come by for a drink or something sometime."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that." Jim smiled warmly at him, and Leonard breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay. So, uh. I'm going to go now…" Leonard moved towards the door, but was stopped by Jim's arms around him, hugging him tightly yet again.

"I missed you, old man."

"Missed you too, kid." Leonard hugged him close once again, cradling the back of his head in one hand. Jim leaned into the touch, sighing softly.

Pulling away, Leonard sighed one last time, and slipped out of his quarters with a smile on his face.

Spock was a whole other story. Leonard felt the need to apologize to him as well, especially for snapping at him in his office that day. Swallowing his pride, Leonard made his way down to the science labs, praying to whatever God there was that he would find Spock alone.

He lucked out, walking into the labs and finding Spock the only one there. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat and stood in the doorway.

Spock looked up, eyebrow quirked.

"Doctor. What brings you to the science labs?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I gather you are not looking for a discussion about the data my team has collected over the past few months?"

"No. Er…I wanted to talk to you about that day in my office. When you came by to talk to me about blowing up on Jim."

"Ah."

"Yeah. Um…" Leonard exhaled, steadying himself.

"Look, I came by here to apologize for my behavior. It was uncalled for, and I was acting out of hurt. I have no problem with you anymore. I just…wanted to clear the air, is all."

Spock studied him for several moments before inclining his head in acknowledgement.

"Your apology is accepted, Doctor, although unnecessary. You behaved as any human would have; I was not offended by your words."

Leonard felt his eye twitching at the Vulcan's words.

"Still. I'm sorry."

"It is not important. I trust you have apologized to Jim as well?"

Leonard felt a twinge of pain at Spock's use of Jim's name, so casually.

"Yeah. We talked things out."

"Very well. Do you require anything else?"

"No. That's all I wanted. I'll leave you to your data or whatever."

"Good bye, Doctor."

"See ya, Spock." Leonard made his way back to the door, but stopped and turned around when he reached it.

"Oh, and Spock?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"If you break Jim's heart, I'll break your kneecaps. Remember that."

"Rest assured, I have no plans to do such a thing."

"Still. The threat remains."

Leonard could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile on Spock's face before he turned around and slipped out of the labs.

He returned to his quarters to find Gaila there once again, this time sprawled out on his bed, fast asleep. Smiling at the serene image she presented, he slipped off his boots and crawled into bed, curling around her. She sighed softly and snuggled closer to his body, attempting to leech his warmth.

Leonard closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her sleeping against him, his heart beating freely, no longer trapped by the vice that had been there for the past month.

Finally, his life was beginning to right itself again.


	5. Chapter 5

Someone Else Calling You Baby, Ch. 5

Two more months passed without incident, and Leonard's relationship with Jim had begun to return to normal. He was even getting along with Spock, which was a shock to everyone, the Vulcan included.

Gaila still came around, only not as frequently as she had before. Leonard found that he didn't mind too much, but the nights when she didn't stay in his bed, he didn't sleep as soundly as when she was there.

In fact, Leonard found himself the happiest whenever Gaila was around. He began to prefer the nights where she simply sat with him, curled up on the couch, watching an old holo and laughing at the absurdity of twentieth century humans.

Gaila had given him a reason to live again. She had helped pull him out of his downward spiral, and brought him back to his old self.

Most of all, she had given him a reason to love again.

It was during a night of chess and drinking with Jim that it finally hit Leonard. He was watching Jim contemplate his next move, taking a sip of Scotty's latest brew (a sweet smelling-and tasting-green liquid), when Leonard's mind flashed to Gaila, curled up in his bed, waiting for him to return to his quarters after shift.

"Jim," he'd murmured, slowly setting the glass down. "Jim, I think I might be in love."

"Mmm. That's nice," Jim had mumbled back, brows furrowed in concentration. Leonard was no chess wizard, like Spock, but he was always able to offer a decent challenge to Jim.

"Jim, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Jim looked up as he moved one of his knights, effectively cornering Leonard's queen. Leonard scowled when he saw just how dazed Jim's expression was; kid was drunker than he'd first thought.

"I said, I think I'm in love."

"With who? Chapel? Cuz everyone was takin' bets on when you two would-"

"No, not Chapel you idiot. I think I'm in love with Gaila."

Jim fell silent at Leonard's confession, eyebrows in danger of disappearing into his hairline.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Gaila. The orion. She came by to keep me company the night you and I got into that fight, and we've been sleeping together since then, and Jim, I think I'm in love."

"Well congrats, Bones," Jim said, words slurring slightly. Leonard shook his head and moved his bishop, capturing Jim's knight and freeing his queen.

"You gonna tell her that?"

Leonard thought that one over, staring at the chess board intensely.

"I...maybe. She's not really the monogamy type..."

"And neither was I," Jim said softly, reaching out to place a hand on Leonard's knee. "Something about you makes a person wanna be, though."

Leonard stared at the hand on his knee for several moments before covering it with his own and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks, Jim," he murmured. Jim smiled and moved his rook to block Leonard's queen.

"And Jim?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Checkmate." Leonard grinned at Jim's dumbfounded expression, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

It was another three weeks before Leonard worked up the nerve to finally tell Gaila. He'd gone back and forth, debating on if he wanted to be that vulnerable again. Finally, he made the decision to tell her. Taking a deep breath, he headed down to her quarters, mentally going over what he wanted to say.

He'd never been to her quarters before; she'd always just shown up at his quarters, unannounced and unexpected. Leonard had no idea what he expected to find when he got there—but it certainly wasn't what he found.

Gaila was on the couch, straddling an ensign from engineering, his hand up her shirt, and her tongue down his throat.

Leonard froze in place, too shocked to move. He felt like his heart had fallen out of his chest, and his entire body went cold.

Gaila's eyes suddenly opened, staring over the ensign's shoulder. Her eyes widened, and her fingers tightened around the back of his neck as she froze. The guy pulled away after a moment, slightly confused.

"Babe? Something wrong?" he asked, tilting his head back to get a better look at her face.

"Lenny," she breathed, staring at Leonard with a look of horror and embarrassment on her face.

"My name's Jensen," the ensign replied, sounding even more confused.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, still staring at Leonard. Those words made him snap. His hands curled into fists, and he felt his face twist into a glare, his body heating up. Without a word, he turned on his heel and stormed out of her quarters. His entire body shook with anger as he jabbed at the lift button.

"Shoulda fucking known," he snarled to himself. "Shoulda fucking known that she was screwin' around on me. Not like she ever made any qualms about casual sex."

Leonard ranted to himself the entire way back to his quarters, immediately heading for his liquor cabinet. His PADD was flashing at him, alerting him to a message. Snarling, he grabbed the device and hit the 'open' button.

_Bones-_

_How'd it go? What'd she say? Hope it went well! I want all the juicy details afterwards. ;) _

_-Jim_

Leonard stared at the message for several moments, before a hollow laugh escaped him. Grabbing a bottle, he hit the 'reply' button and took a swig of bourbon.

_Jim-_

_She was about to fuck some random ensign when I showed up. Story of my fucking life. And no, I don't want to talk about it. _

_-Bones_

Turning the device off, he took another drink from the bottle and tossed the PADD onto the table. Snarling to himself, he flopped down on his bed and took another deep pull from the bottle. He fully intended to drink himself to sleep, and forget about beautiful green skin and curly red hair.

"Fuck her," he growled to the empty room.

"Lenny?"

His head snapped up at the soft voice, startled by the sudden appearance. His face twisted into a scowl when he saw who it was.

"Get out," he snarled.

"Lenny, I'm sorry. I agreed to a date with Jen-"

"Did you not hear me? _Get. Out._"

"Look, Lenny, let me explain-"

"_Get out!" _he roared, hurling the half empty bottle at Gaila's head. She ducked and came back up, lips pursed into a thin line and glaring at the snarling man.

"And you wonder why you can't hold on to a relationship," she snapped, turning on her heel.

"If you feel like talking like a civilized person," she called over her shoulder as she reached the door, "Come find me in my quarters tomorrow morning."

With that, she was gone, leaving Leonard alone once again.

Leonard stared at the shattered glass on the floor, and the amber liquid staining his carpet.

"…Fuck," he muttered, burying his face in his hands and groaning.

Leonard didn't know how much more heartache he could take.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Leonard vowed to stop drinking. After Gaila had left his quarters, he'd fulfilled his promise to himself, and had drank over half of his best bottle of bourbon, blacking out and leaving him to sleep a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, however, was hell.

Even with the hangover hypo he kept in his nightstand drawer, his head was still throbbing, and he felt like he'd swallowed a wad of cotton. The smell of the breakfast food as he passed by the mess hall made his stomach roll, and he thought he might vomit on the spot.

He slid into his office, rummaging around in his desk for the stronger cure he kept there. Finding it, he injected himself with the cure, exhaling happily when his head began to clear, and his mouth began to moisten.

"Doctor McCoy, just what are you doing in here? You're off duty today, so don't even try to come in to work."

"Nurse Chapel," he said, startled by her sudden appearance. "I needed something from my desk, is all. I promise I'm not coming in to fact, I was on my way out." Leonard smiled at her, quickly ducking past the scowling blonde woman. He didn't wish to be on the receiving end of one of her many lectures.

She let him by without any problem, and he sighed with relief when she did.

Unfortunately, he didn't know what to do with himself now. He was all caught up on his paperwork, and he really didn't want to see Jim just yet.

That left Gaila. Sighing, Leonard decided to suck it up and go see her. He owed her an apology, and wanted to know what exactly he had walked in on. The entire lift ride to her quarters, he mumbled to himself, trying to work out how to say he was sorry without throwing accusations or assumptions at her. He really didn't have much of a right to be mad at her, he realized; she had never explicitly said she wanted something exclusive, and had told him from the beginning that their...whatever it was, was casual. Leonard had been the one to take it the other way, seeing it as something exclusive and more serious than Gaila was looking for.

Even realizing this, it still hurt to think about. The image of the random ensign's hand up her shirt was enough to make his blood boil.

He blinked in surprise when he realized he was standing in front of her door. He hadn't realized he'd made it that far, and was caught off guard. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the buzzer, praying she was actually there.

The door opened with a soft woosh, revealing a half-dressed Gaila. Leonard fought to keep his gaze on her face, which was currently schooled into a slight scowl.

"Leonard," she said cooly. He knew he was in deep shit with that tone, and the use of his full name.

"Gaila, can I come in? I wanted to talk to you."

"You're not gonna hurl any more bottles at my head, are you?" she asked, tone still cool and detached. She stepped to the side anyhow, allowing Leonard to slip into her quarters, and the door to woosh shut behind him. He stood awkwardly in the middle of her room, and she stared at him, arms crossed over her chest.

"Well?" she asked, one eyebrow arched, a habit she'd picked up from being around Leonard so often.

"Gaila, I'm sorry. I had no right to go off on you like that. You...we...this was never anything serious or official, and I forgot that. I'm sorry for treating you like you're my property or something. I was just...hurt, and way off base."

He shoved his hands in his pockets, at a loss for anything else to say. Gaila was still staring at him cooly. Finally, she uncrossed her arms and rested her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. You were. But I accept your apology. Lenny, what in the hell got into you? Why were you even coming down to my quarters without warning?"

"I...er..." Leonard stammered, feeling his face heat up.

"Oh no. None of this shy boy business. I've seen every inch of you and vise versa, Lenny. I know just about everything there is to know about you, so you better 'fess up right now, or I'll have to force you to tell me whatever it is you're trying so hard to hide."

Leonard squirmed and tried to think up a decent lie, before finally caving and simply telling her the truth.

"I came down here to tell you I loved you," he mumbled, staring at the floor. It was pathetic how much like a teenager he acted when he was around her.

"Oh." Leonard hazarded a look up to find Gaila staring at him as if he had sprouted another head.

"I...uh...Lenny, I don't know what to say to that."

"'S fine," he mumbled, feeling his heart sink. "Just couldn't stand not telling you."

"Oh." Again, with the strange expression. Leonard sighed and moved towards the door.

"I should go," he muttered, reaching for the button to open her door. He was stopped by her hand on his wrist, gently tugging him back into the room.

"Lenny, I didn't say I wanted you to leave."

"But-"

"Would you give me a minute to explain?" she asked, scowling at him again. He immediately shut up and stood where he was, waiting for her to speak again.

"Look, Lenny, I didn't want anything exclusive or serious to begin with. In fact, I was sleeping around on you, because I didn't want to feel like it was anything more than what it was. And then I stopped, because you were still so sad, and I couldn't stand that. And it wasn't bad, just...weird for me. So I went on that date with Jensen, and that felt weird too. I wasn't nearly as into it as I normally would have been, and I honestly couldn't stop thinking about you. I..." she paused, her cheeks flushing a deep orange-brown. "I don't know that whatever it is I'm feeling is what you call love, but...I don't want anyone else. Flirting with and fucking people that aren't you just doesn't appeal to me anymore. So, I guess what I'm getting at here, is that I wouldn't mind giving this whole monogamy thing a shot with you."

She smiled nervously at him, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment. It was Leonard's turn to stare at her like she'd sprouted a second head.

"Yes," he breathed, not quite sure if he was dreaming or not.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Definitely."

"Okay. But don't think this means you're off the hook. I'm still pissed at you for hurling that bottle at my head. And for freaking out on me like you did."

"I know, I know. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I'll think about that," she replied, winking at him. "But for now, I've gotta hurry up and get down to the engine rooms. My shift starts in twenty minutes. But I'll see you tonight."

"Sure."

"That wasn't a question." Leonard arched an eyebrow at her brazenness, but nodded anyhow, amused at her smirk and the way she sauntered off to grab her top and slip it on, pulling her curly red hair back into a ponytail before coming back over to kiss him on the cheek and slip out the door.

Leonard walked out of her quarters in a daze, heading for the bridge to pester Jim and share the good news.


	7. Chapter 7

Since the day in her quarters, their relationship had progressed slowly. It was a struggle for Gaila to adjust to monogamy, and she still slept around on occasion. Leonard forgave her each time, heaving a frustrated sigh, until he finally suggested bringing a third party into the bedroom. That seemed to do the trick, and Gaila lost the urge to sleep around.

She did, however, suggest threesomes more often than before.

Leonard found he didn't mind the trade off.

It wasn't until five months into their relationship that that four letter word was brought back up, however.

They were on shore leave on the planet Xandau, where the natives were extremely friendly and relaxed, and the oceans contained teal water, with lavender beaches surrounding the water.

Leonard was standing in the kitchen of their hotel room, wearing a t-shirt and an old pair of gym shorts, his skin warm from being out in the sun all day. Vegetables were simmering in the pan on the stove, and the meat was cooking in another pan. He leaned against the counter, watching the water ripple outside his window.

The room was flooded with the smells of the cooking food, the scent drifting out of the open window and open sliding class door.

"Whatcha cookin'?" Gaila called from the balcony, where she'd been standing and watching the fellow vacationers and natives lounge on the beach.

"Beef and grilled vegetables," he called back, shifting the vegetables around in the pan. "And some garlic bread."

"Mmmm. Smells yummy," she said, coming back into the room. Her hair was damp from the ocean, the ringlets falling gracefully around her shoulders. She was still in her bathing suit, a deep pink strapless bikini, with a bright yellow sarong wrapped low around her hips. It was her one, rare concession to societal norms demanding modesty. Her shoulders and face were dusted with orange-brown freckles, a product of relaxing in the sun on the beach all day.

"Mhm. It'll be ready in about ten more minutes."

"Good. Gives me some time to change." She came over to him, standing up on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his cheek, and stealing a carrot off of the counter and popping it into her mouth, before slipping off into the bedroom to change. Smiling, Leonard popped some slices of garlic bread into the toaster, knowing that by the time they were done cooking, Gaila would still be getting dressed.

He turned the stove off, and pulled down two plates. He fixed them each a plate of food, adding more to Gaila's than his; she always ate more than him, a fact that never ceased to amuse him. He placed the plates at opposite ends of the small table, setting two glasses of white wine in front of the plates. (He would have preferred a glass of bourbon or whiskey, but white wine was Gaila's favorite.)

The toaster dinged, and Leonard removed the bread and placed it on their plates. Just as he was placing the silverware beside the plates, Gaila came out of the bedroom. Her hair was up in a loose bun, a few ringlets hanging down around her face, a white and pink flower tucked into the side of her bun. She was wearing a pair of short, blue and pink plaid shorts, paired with a bright yellow tube top. She smiled at the table, grinning up at Leonard as she slid into one of the chairs. Leonard slid into the other one, picking up his fork and digging in, as Gaila did the same.

They ate in silence, content to let the sounds from the beach filter in through the window. Gaila slid her foot along Leonard's calf, grinning mischievously at him. He smirked at her before grabbing their plates and setting them in the sink, grabbing the bottle of wine and his glass, and following her out to the balcony. She leaned against the railing, arms crossed and glass of wine dangling from her hand. Leonard set his glass and the bottle down on the table, crossing over to where she was standing and slipping his arms around her waist.

"This place is so beautiful," she murmured, leaning against Leonard's back.

"Mhm. It really is." He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, before hooking his chin over her shoulder and gazing out at the ocean. The sun was beginning to set, painting the teal ocean with deep reds, oranges, and yellows, with a touch of pink around the edges. The beach was empty now, the last few natives and tourists having packed up and gone home.

"Hey."

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Leonard felt a slow smile creep its way onto his face as Gaila slowly turned around in his arms, slipping her own around his neck. His heart skipped a beat at the words, before pounding in earnest as she pressed her coral painted lips to his in a slow kiss. The kiss ended with him sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her back into the hotel room, to the bedroom, setting her down and taking her glass of wine from her and placing it on the nightstand. He crawled on top of her, stealing slow, soft kisses as he took his time undressing her.

The rest of the night went slowly, Leonard teasing and gentle, the only sounds that of her breathy moans and the occasional whispered swear. It was a slow burn, and well worth the wait.

Besides, they had all the time in the world to christen the rest of the hotel room; it was only the first day of shore leave, after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Two more chapters left after this one. :) I'm kind of at a standstill with it, though, as it seems I've lost the will to write here lately. But, I promise, I'll give it my best shot to get it all wrapped up quickly. I'm also considering going back and rewriting each chapter, so as to extend them. If you have any thoughts on that idea, I'd love to hear them! Anyhow. Enjoy this short little chapter. **

* * *

><p>It was a surprise to everyone on the ship to find out about Leonard and Gaila's relationship. It was even more of a surprise for them to realize that the two were serious, and that, yes, Gaila was monogamous.<p>

It was a surprise most of all to Leonard himself, who would wake up every morning to Gaila sprawled out in his bed, sleeping soundly. She was the last person he would have put himself with, and the last person he would have ever imagined falling in love with.

She was the last person he would have ever considered marrying, especially after the number Jocelyn did on him.

And yet, here he was, pouring over engagement rings with Jim, debating on which one to get.

"Oohh, I like that one!" Jim pointed to a gaudy, over-sized diamond in the catalogue, one that was easily the size of an old fashioned golf ball.

"Jim, that is the single most tacky thing you have picked out yet," Leonard grumped, batting his hand away and flipping the page. His options were limited, as their next trip to Earth wasn't scheduled for another four months, and Leonard didn't know if he could hold out that much longer.

"What? You asked for my help! I'm just offering my opinion," he replied, crossing his arms.

"Mhm. And as it turns out, you're no help at all."

"I'm wounded," Jim said, lower lip poking out in a mock pout.

"You'll live."

"I don't know that I will!"

"Shut up, Jim."

Jim huffed and pouted, but relented, finally looking over the catalogue in a more serious manner.

"How about that one?" He pointed to a small silver ring with tiny blue stones in the center of the band.

"Mmmm. Maybe. I think it's too small for her, though."

"She likes 'em big, does she?" Jim asked, grinning salaciously and waggled his eyebrows. Leonard scowled and shoved him again.

"You don't get to help anymore. Nor do you get to speak. I revoke your speaking privileges until further notice."

"Aw, but Bones-"

"Swear to God, Jim, you speak again, I'm going to hypo you so hard, you won't be able to get it up for a month, and you won't be able to sit right for a week and a half."

Jim's expression changed from amused to frightened, quickly clamping his mouth shut and folding his arms over his chest and glaring at his friend. It was a threat Leonard had used several times before, and had followed through on at least once. The effects of the hypos hadn't lasted long, as Jim had quickly come crawling back to Bones with his tail tucked between his legs and begging for forgiveness.

Leonard sighed in relief, going back to the catalogue. He turned to the next page on the PADD, perking up immediately.

"I think I've found my ring!" Leonard exclaimed, pointed excitedly to one. Jim didn't respond, and Leonard rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Oh, for God's sake Jim, you can talk now. What do you think?"

Jim leaned over Leonard's shoulder and studied the ring.

"That looks like Gaila."

"I know." Leonard smiled, feeling a weight lift off of his shoulders. He tapped the serial number on the page, pulling up the information and payment plan for the ring, punching in his information and hitting send.

Once done, he sat back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head, and grinning at Jim.

"I'm really doing this, Jim. It's really going to happen."

"Never thought I'd see the day you got married again, Bonesy."

"Me either."

Leonard couldn't wipe the stupid smile off of his face all day, no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

><p>It took several weeks for the ring to find its way to the Enterprise. Scotty helped him out, facilitating the smuggling of the ring onto the ship when they docked at one of the numerous federation planets for minor ship repairs and a brief rest. He got it back to his quarters with no problem, but hiding it from Gaila had been harder. She had a penchant for snooping around his room when she was bored, or rearranging furniture because she felt like it.<p>

He ended up keeping the ring in Jim and Spock's quarters, where Gaila didn't often visit. She loved to harass the two, but more often than not, they met in the rec rooms rather than their quarters.

It took a month after that for Leonard to work up the nerve to actually propose. He went through scenario after scenario with Jim, trying to figure out the best way to do it. Did he treat her to a romantic dinner? Slip it into her glass of champagne? Did he go down on one knee in front of the entire bridge or engineering crew? Or did he come up with some elaborate, convoluted scheme to lead her to the ring like he'd seen in one of those holos Jim had insisted on watching one night when he was feeling particularly sappy?

"I dunno, Bones. I don't think Gaila would like anything like that. She's not real big on romance."

"True." Leonard fingered the ring, staring down at it as if it would suddenly start speaking, and would reveal the best way to propose to him.

"Well, I'm out of ideas for now. I'm gonna go pester Spock. You'll figure something out, Bones." Jim clapped him on the shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze and a smile, before walking out of his quarters.

Leonard shook his head and grumbled a little, stuffing the ring back into his pocket. He would eventually figure something out, but for now, he needed to get down to Sick Bay for his shift.

The proposal ended up being less romantic than Leonard had originally intended. And somehow, it ended up being perfect for them.

They were laying in bed, Leonard's back against the headboard, one arm wrapped around Gaila's shoulders, his hand resting lightly on her collar bone. Gaila's head was resting on his chest, one hand on his thigh, the other one covering his hand on her collar bone. He was reading from one of his PADDs, and she was simply relaxing.

"Lenny," she whined, reaching over to tug at his PADD. "Lenny, do you ever stop working? I swear," she teased, gently pulling the PADD from his hand. He smiled down at her, not protesting in the least.

"Have to keep up to date on the latest advances in medicine, darlin'," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Not in bed you don't," she grinned, setting the PADD aside and tilting her head up to look at him, one eyebrow arched in an accurate imitation of Leonard.

"Fine. Not in bed." He bent down to steal a slow, soft kiss from her, their fingers tangling together. He gave a gentle squeeze, and she sighed softly when they broke apart.

"Hey. I've got a question for you," he said, reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Oh? And what might that be?" she asked, eyebrow going back up.

"I need you to get something first. It's a box in the nightstand."

Gaila studied him for a moment before complying, untangling herself from Leonard and leaning over to open the drawer of the nightstand. She rummaged around for a second, finally finding the small blue box and pulling it out. She settled back against Leonard's chest, handing him the box.

"Now close your eyes."

"Oooh, a surprise? For me?" Gaila grinned happily, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back to rest on Leonard's shoulder.

"Mhm. You'll love it," he murmured against her ear, opening the box and pulling the ring out from the middle of the silk inside it. He picked up her left hand, carefully sliding the ring onto her fourth finger, nodding in satisfaction when it slipped on and settled without a problem.

"You can open your eyes now," he murmured, biting his lower lip. Gaila's eyes opened, and she stared down at the ring in confusion for a moment, brows knitting together. Then realization slowly began to dawn on her, and her face relaxed, a smile crossing her face.

"Marry me?" he asked as she turned around to look at him.

"Fuck yes I will!" she squealed, leaning up and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him enthusiastically. Leonard laughed, feeling his heart soaring as Gaila pulled away to study the ring, sighing softly.

"It's beautiful, Lenny," she murmured. It had a thin silver band, with diamonds lining the upper sides of it, ending in a large, square, pink stone. It was simple, yet large enough to immediately catch the eye of anyone casually glancing at her hand.

"Glad you like he," he replied, hands resting on her hips. He gently rubbed circles into her green skin with his thumbs.

"Are you sure, though?" he asked softly, a moment of doubt creeping into his overwhelming happiness. "Are you sure you wanna tie yourself down like this? I mean...I know you've never been the marriage type, or even the monogamous type, and I don-" Gaila cut him off with warm lips pressed to his own.

"Would you stop talking, Lenny?" she asked, smiling mischievously at him. "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't mean it. Now shut up, stop thinking, and get over here and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am." Leonard grinned and kissed her, long and deep, before flipping her over onto her back and hovering over her as she giggled, fingers tangling in the hair at the back of his neck, giving a gentle tug.

Leonard had every intention of comming Jim that night and letting him know that he'd finally gone through with it. He really did. But Gaila had other ideas. And Leonard? He was more than happy to comply with her demands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Uh, hi. Sorry it's been a little while. This one took me quite a while to write. There's one more chapter in the works, that'll be up...eventually. And then I think I'm going to do a total rehaul of this story. I feel like it could be expanded on so much more, and that there's a lot of development I left out of this. So, basically, I'll be slowly working on editing this and replacing each chapter with the new ones. Sometime. Anyhow. Enjoy what I have so far. :) **

* * *

><p>Leonard knew planning a wedding would be stressful. Hell, he and Jocelyn had nearly broken up over the planning of their wedding. So he knew what to expect this time around. Sort of.<p>

Thing is, he hadn't planned on having Uhura, Chapel and Rand for help. Individually, those three women were quite intimidating. Put them together? It was downright frightening.

Throw Gaila into the mix, and Leonard may as well have been a puddle of goo for all the backbone he had in front of them.

For the most part, Leonard was content to let the women handle the wedding; they were more than excited to do it, and even volunteered as soon as the engagement was announced. Leonard sat back and enjoyed the ride, thankful he didn't have to contribute as much this time around. He knew what he wanted in the wedding, and told the ladies as much. They obliged, and he went back to chess and drinking with Jim and Spock.

Only problem with that, though, was the choosing of the dress.

Gaila was picky when it came to her clothing on the best of days. She was downright impossible on the worst. And the day they chose to go shopping? She was definitely the latter.

They'd managed to settle on a date that would mean they were on Earth, for shore leave. They had three months of leave, and planned for their wedding to be within the second month. Everything was prepared, except for the dress, as well as the bridesmaid dresses.

They were currently on Earth, having been granted three days' leave, to give them time to pick out her dress, as well as the bridesmaids dresses. Today, it was Gaila, Leonard, and Uhura shopping. Which, really, shouldn't have been as stressful as it ended up being. Uhura was supportive at each shop, picking out several different types of dresses for the bridesmaids, until Gaila settled on a shorter length, strapless orange number. It had a black sash around the waist that tied into a large bow at the back of the dress, and Gaila was just nuts over it.

Her dress, however, was harder to pick.

Gaila had never been a fan of covering herself up. Hell, it took everything she had not to alter the already skimpy uniform she wore. So trying to find a wedding dress that suited her was difficult.

They were on the fifth store that day, and Gaila was grumpier than Leonard had ever seen her. It wasn't until she snapped at the assistant that he stepped in, apologizing and asking for a few moments alone.

"Darlin', what's wrong?" Leonard asked softly, standing in front of Gaila, who was standing on the modeling platform in a strapless, poofy gown.

"I hate all of these," she replied, picking up the skirt of the dress and glaring down at it.

"They're so restricting. It's not right."

Leonard bit his lower lip, fighting off a smile. He knew exactly what Gaila meant, and found her need to show as much skin as possible, even at her own wedding, both amusing and endearing.

"Well…why not pick one you hate the least, and alter it yourself? I know you're fully capable of tailoring it to your tastes." Leonard smiled when Gaila's face lit up.

"Now why in the hell didn't I think of that one?" she asked, grinning a little. "Well, fuck. I did kind of like the third dress I tried on here. I can make something out of that….cut like half of the skirt off, take out some of the tulle…"

And she was off, muttering to herself about alterations and different styles. Uhura had returned with the assistant, and was pleased to find Gaila in a better mood.

She ended up purchasing the dress, and the three returned to their hotel, Leonard exhausted, Gaila and Uhura bright eyed and talking alterations and sewing techniques and other things Leonard knew nothing about.

* * *

><p>Leonard didn't see the dress again until the day of their wedding. And if he hadn't known what it looked like beforehand, he would never have known it was the same dress.<p>

The top of it had been altered, so the sweetheart neckline plunged a little lower than most would deem proper for a wedding dress, and the boning of the corset was more prominent. The skirt had been chopped off, with almost all of the tulle having been removed, so it didn't poof out nearly as much as before. It came to about mid thigh, and had a lace overlay on the bottom of it.

Leonard whistled softly as he watched her walk down the aisle, flashing everyone a bright smile, her red hair pinned up in an elaborate bun with a white flower in the side of it, clutching a bouquet of orange lilies in her hands. Her legs looked a mile long, between the short skirt and the high heels she was wearing.

He was pulled out of his staring by Jim, his best man, elbowing him in the side. He was grinning like an idiot.

"Dude. You are one lucky man to be marrying her. Holy shit."

Leonard didn't have it in him to be even remotely annoyed by the comment. His grin widened.

"I know."

And then she was there, standing in front of him, smiling up at him, blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You sure you're ready for this, old man?" she teased.

"Are you sure _you're _ready for this?" he shot back, only half teasing. Her smile softened as she replied.

"Yes," she murmured.

The ceremony went by in a blur, Leonard only vaguely aware of the preacher reciting the vows for them, each one repeating the words. It wasn't until Gaila's firm "I do," that Leonard was finally able to focus completely, his grin almost splitting his face when he responded in kind, and leaned down to kiss her. She nipped at his lower lip, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in close, much to the audience's amusement.

They were both laughing when they pulled away, Gaila's cheeks flushed and eyes twinkling. Leonard took her hand and led her away from the altar, and down to the reception area, where their friends and family congratulated them.

Jocelyn even came, and brought Joanna. The little girl took to Gaila immediately, fascinated by her green skin and curly hair. It warmed Leonard's heart to see the two interacting so well, and made the day that much better.

Later, when they were back at their hotel and packing for the honeymoon, Leonard paused what he was doing, glancing up at Gaila. She was fussing over her clothes, trying to pick out the perfect outfit for the shuttle ride tomorrow. Smiling warmly, Leonard crossed over to where she was, slipping his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck.

"I love you," he murmured.

He could almost hear the smile in her voice as she leaned back against him, reaching over to cover his hands.

"I love you too, old man," she said fondly, stroking his hands.

Leonard didn't think he could be any happier than he was right now, holding the woman he loved close, preparing for their honeymoon.


End file.
